1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-sensitive material feeding rack for use in sending a light-sensitive material into and out from a processing tank.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-sensitive material such as print paper is fed as it is held between a plurality of pairs of feed rollers rotatably supported by a rack disposed within a processing tank. During such feeding, a light-sensitive material pushed out by a pair of mated feed rollers is then guided by guide plates to the portion of contact between a subsequent pair of feed rollers.
The rack has an arrangement in which the guide plates can be disassembled from the rack when it is necessary to perform a maintenance operation such as cleaning. This arrangement facilitates maintenance operations conducted with respect to the interior of the rack.
However, if the guide plates are dismounted from the rack or moved from their original positions, and if they are then mounted again onto the rack to be returned to their original positions after the completion of a maintenance operation, there is a risk that the guide plates may become displaced from their optimal positions for guiding the light-sensitive material. If the guide plates are mounted at positions displaced from the optimal positions, the guide plates may interfere with the light-sensitive material and damage the surface of the material, or the light-sensitive material may be guided along a path deviated from the correct feeding path.